


金乌与蟾蜍

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 一个失而复得的故事。End Game十年后，Thor在太空中找到了一个Loki。





	金乌与蟾蜍

Title: 金乌与蟾蜍

Paring: Thor/Loki

Rating: R

Summary: 一个失而复得的故事。End Game之后，Thor在太空中找到了一个Loki。

 

01

Thor第一次看到那个身影的时候，就觉得熟悉。

这是他跟随银河护卫队四处游荡的第十年，也是距离End Game结束的第十年。这十年里，他的同伴们都接连有了些许变化，比如Groot长大了许多，Rocket的毛越来越茂密，就连Quill的发际线都似乎向后移了。可唯独Thor还是十年前的那个Thor。十年对于神的寿命来说实在太短，也太仓促。时间似乎很难在他身上留下一丝一毫的痕迹，只要Thor愿意，他依旧可以让自己看起来与十年前的那个雷神没什么两样。

他们现在正在Santaska星上的一间小酒吧里，而Thor在被Rocket罚酒。这都要怪他们之前打的那个赌：Rocket说哪怕是在外太空，Thor那头金发和他健壮的体格也依旧会吸引小姑娘的注意，而Thor说他不行。结果事实证明Rocket说对了，不知是由于异域风情的缘故还是怎么的，Santa的年轻姑娘对他格外热情。打赌输掉的Thor被围在桌子中间，端着一大罐颜色奇怪的酒，在一堆看热闹不嫌事大的起哄声中大口灌酒。

而那个男人就是这时出现的。

说男人也许不太妥当，因为Thor并不能分辨出他的性别，只觉得他很是高挑，不像是女性的体格。那人戴着兜帽，看起来神神秘秘的。他走过来，往桌上放了些Santaska的货币，然后用一种刻意压低了的、装出来的声音低声问Thor：“你要和我喝一杯吗？”

Thor不知为何就忽的想起了平时Quill喜欢放的那些来自地球上个世纪的歌曲，一个女声在他耳边缓缓地唱着不知名的曲子。他抬眼去看，灯光昏暗，醉眼迷蒙，他看不清那人的长相，只觉得无比熟悉，像是久别重逢。

那人见他不说话，就又伸过来了一只手。他坐在Thor身边的桌子上，双腿叠在一起，像只优雅的猫科动物：“Hey，你要和我喝一杯吗？”

那是一双骨骼分明的手。看起来不算有力，却很修长。不知怎么的，Thor总觉得它很熟悉，却又想不起来在哪里见过。那人穿着宽大的兜帽斗篷，体格却远不及斗篷那样健壮。Thor盯着那双从空荡荡的袖口中伸出来的手，鬼使神差地便握了上去。

“好。”他言简意赅道。而后他牵起那只手，在一堆起哄的口哨声中将对方拉进一个小隔间里。由于狭窄，这里空气不甚流通，前一对在这儿做爱的情侣留下的精液气味还未消散。Thor在浓重的荷尔蒙气味重攥着那只白皙的手腕，将自己没喝完的半杯烈酒塞进男人怀里，示意他可以和自己喝同一杯。

“你真吝啬。”那个男人在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕，“我是让你和我喝一杯酒，又不是要你跟我喝同一杯酒。你这样把自己喝了一半的酒瓶子塞进我怀里，难道打算就这么给我喝你剩下的？”

Thor被他那种絮絮叨叨的埋怨逗笑了，他拖着男人的腰将对方按在自己腿上，然后又用沾了酒的手指去摸对方嘴唇。“是你自己要和我喝一杯的，”他搅着男人的舌头不让对方有辩驳的机会，“而我答应了你。你不知道吗，雷神向来言出必行。”

“我知道，我知道。”对方极为不耐烦地打断了他，他骑在Thor的腿上，摸摸索索地试图扒开后者的裤子，“但我现在不想听你说你有多言出必行，我只想见见它。”他终于解开了Thor的裤子，将那个硕大火热的物什捧在了手上，“老天，你不知道我有多想念这个。”

Thor潜意识里觉得这话不对。他与这个男人不过是素昧平生，此前从未相见过，又怎么谈得上“想念”。但这个念头很快就被一阵情欲打断得无影无踪——那个男人急切地扶着他的阴茎，挪动着身子试图将那玩意儿整个坐进去。但那谈何容易，因疼痛冒出来的泪水很快就让他红了眼睛，Thor见他眼眶红了，赶忙托住他的臀瓣，不让他再冒冒失失地往下坐。

“你该慢些。”他习惯性地伸手去摸对方的头发。从前Loki还在的时候他就喜欢这么干，他那个刺猬一样的弟弟唯有在他这么做的时候才能稍稍安分下来，难得愿意乖巧地蜷在他怀里。Thor一边安抚他，一边用手指去开拓对方的臀缝，“做这档子事要慢慢来，哪有一下子全坐进去的？像你这么心急，会伤到自己。”

“越来越啰嗦。”对方不轻不重地哼了一声，“我是来找你做爱的，不是来演温情戏的。我建议你快点干我，不然我就去找别人。”

Thor当然不能真的放任他去找别人。他扶着那人的腰杆帮助他坐下来，又向上运动。于是那人便又开始断断续续地呻吟，眼眶红得像兔子。然而Thor知道他并不是兔子，也不可能是。那种地球上的小动物向来以温顺著称，可这个人不是。不知为什么，Thor总觉得他怀里的这个人身上带着与生俱来的危险和狡黠，他可以这一秒在他怀中呻吟，也可以下一秒做出什么出格的危险举动。他向上顶弄着那人的穴腔，又吻了吻那双湿漉漉的眼睛。那双眼睛是碧绿色的，就像Loki一样。

“你知道吗？”Thor摸了摸怀里趴着的人的后颈，像安抚一只坏脾气的猫那样安抚这个急色又怕疼的家伙，“你总能让我想起我弟弟。那个小混球也跟你一样坏脾气，就像一条小毒蛇，仿佛无论如何也不愿意服软，只会喷洒些气人的毒液……”

他说得颠三倒四，比喻混乱，也不怎么合时宜。他实在喝了太多的酒，酒精让他的脑子难得地有些转不过弯，却让他的舌头愈加活跃。Thor停顿下来理了理思绪，又在对方过来拉高他身上那件像是产自地球的毛衣时接着说了下去。

“其实我一直都知道他是个什么样的人。他口不对心又说谎成性，争强好胜还睚眦必报。我已经记不清有多少次他试图偷偷暗算我，又或者干脆正面捅我一刀。我以前总想着能让他步入正途，但后来我发现这根本不可能。他压根就是个小疯子，可那并不妨碍我爱他。”

Thor记得当初Asgard刚刚覆灭的时候，他和Loki在船舱上做了整整一天一夜。神与凡人不同，他们有着远远强过人类的体力，也几乎感觉不到疲倦。他们看着Asgard在眼前燃烧，火光照得船舱里亮堂堂的。Loki难得安分地窝在他怀里，被他捉着一只脚踝压在身下顶弄。那个小疯子整个人都被肏得乱糟糟的，一双绿眼睛里尽是氤氲的水气。每当Thor触碰到他的敏感带时，他就会断断续续地呻吟起来，像只餍足的猫。他几乎在Thor的肏弄下高潮了整整一晚上，而在Thor又一次用精液将他填满的时候，Loki忽然唤他：“Thor——”

Thor停下来看他，结果正对上那双因情欲而泪汪汪的绿眼睛。Loki整个人都被肏开了，像一只熟透的桃子，连脸颊都透着甜腻的潮红。“Thor，”他皱着眉头，似乎对接下来的话有些迟疑，“我还是诡计之神，你明白吗。”

Thor明白，可他又有些不太想明白。雷神是光明磊落的，自然也有些暗自希望他的所爱之人可以同他一样磊落，所以他没有回答。Loki看了他一眼，然后从床上坐起来避开了这个话题：“还有水吗，我渴死了。”

后来Thor想，就算Loki是诡计之神又怎么样呢。Loki就是Loki，他永远也不可能像Thor那样坦诚磊落，而Thor所要做的只不过是确保他不会惹出太大的麻烦就可以了。毕竟连白昼和永夜都可以在黎明相交，他和Loki之间的问题也远没有他所想是那么复杂。

只要他还活着，Thor想，只要他还活着。他低下头，迷茫地盯着怀中的那双绿眼睛，仿佛在透过它们看一个故人。

然后他喊：“Loki。”

Loki，Thor在心里喃喃地念着。然后他感到怀里的那具身体忽的僵硬了一下，随即而来的是一声叹息。

“哥哥。”那个身影轻声回应。他卸下兜帽，露出属于诡计之神的面容。

 


End file.
